bttffandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Back to the Future trilogie
thumb|300px|Cover van de Trilogie DVD boxset 250px|thumb|right|[[Doctor Emmett Brown|Doc Brown (Christopher Lloyd) en Marty McFly (Michael J. Fox) bekijken de eerste test van de tijdmachine.]] Back to the Future is een sciencefiction filmtrilogie geschreven door Bob Gale en Robert Zemeckis. Het wordt gewoonlijk afgekort tot de BTTF-trilogie. De film gaat over de avonturen van de tijdreizende, middelbare scholier Marty McFly en uitvinder Doctor Emmett Brown. Zij reizen door verschillende tijdperiodes in het verleden (1885 en 1955), heden (1985) en toekomst (2015). De eerste film was de hoogst scorende film in 1985 en werd een internationaal fenomeen, waardoor er twee vervolgfilms kwamen die achtereenvolgens werden gefilmd en respectievelijk uitkwamen in 1989 en 1990. De trilogie is vooral bekend om zijn oneerbiedige komedie, excentrieke karakters en ingewikkelde theorieën over tijdreizen begrijpelijk uit te leggen aan het publiek. Maar de twee vervolgfilms waren minder succesvol als de eerste film. Na 20 jaar is de trilogie nog steeds immens populair, wat spin-offs opleverden, zoals Back to the Future: The Animated Series en Back to the Future: The Ride in de pretparken van Universal Studios in Orlando in Florida, Noord-Hollywood in Californië en Osaka in Japan. Films *''Back to the Future'' (1985) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) *''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) Acteurs thumb|200px|Michael J. Fox en Christopher Lloyd als Marty McFly en Doc Brown in 2015. * Michael J. Fox als Marty McFly, Marty McFly Jr. (Marty's zoon), Marlene McFly (Marty's dochter) en Seamus McFly (Marty's bedovergrootvader). In de derde film komt Michael J. Fox ook voor op een oude foto van de familie McFly als Marty's overgrootvader William McFly. Marty zegt dat hij een knappe man is. * Christopher Lloyd als Dr. Emmett Brown * Thomas F. Wilson als Biff Tannen, Griff Tannen (Biff's kleinzoon) en Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen (Biff's overgrootvader) * Lea Thompson als Lorraine Baines/McFly/Tannen en Maggie McFly (Seamus' vrouw en Marty's bedovergrootmoeder) * James Tolkan als Mr. Strickland en Hoofd Marshal James Strickland (grootvader) * Claudia Wells en Elisabeth Shue als Jennifer Parker/McFly * Crispin Glover en Jeffrey Weissman als George McFly * Mary Steenburgen als Clara Clayton Verhaallijnen ''Back to the Future In ''Part I wordt de 17-jarige Marty McFly per ongeluk teruggestuurd naar het jaar 1955 in een tijdmachine, gemaakt van een DeLorean door de excentrieke wetenschapper Doc Emmett L. Brown. Direct na zijn aankomst in 1955 zorgt hij er onbewust voor dat zijn ouders elkaar niet ontmoeten. Tot overmaat van ramp had Marty geen extra plutonium meegenomen om de tijdmachine van energie te voorzien, daarom moest hij Doc uit 1955 vinden om terug te keren. Niet alleen zijn eigen bestaan is in gevaar; Marty moet ook zijn ouders bij elkaar brengen voordat de bliksem in de klokkentoren slaat, want dat is de enigste energiebron die het mogelijk maakt om hem terug naar de toekomst te sturen. ''Back to the Future Part II In ''Part II reist Doc Brown met Marty naar het jaar 2015 waar hij ontdekte dat Marty's familie een ondergang leidt. Marty heeft een idee om een sportalmanak te kopen en daarmee te gokken om een fortuin winnen. Echter betrapte Doc hem en gooide de almanak in een vuilnisbak waarin de oude Biff Tannen het vond. Terwijl Marty en Doc bij het huis van Marty in 2015 waren, stool Biff de DeLorean en gaf het boek aan zichzelf ergens in het verleden. Toen Doc en Marty terug in 1985 waren, ontdekten ze dat Biff de kennis uit de almanak had gebruikt om zichzelf te verrijken en beheersen over Hill Valley. Ze ontdekten ook dat de oude Biff naar 1955 is gegaan. Marty en Doc vetrokken om de almanak te stelen van Biff in 1955 voordat hij het kon gebruiken om hun levens te ruïneren. Toen die twee terug naar 1985 wilden reizen, sloeg een bliksem in de DeLorean, veranderde de tijdcircuits en zond Doc terug naar het jaar 1885, waardoor Marty achterbleef in 1955. ''Back to the Future Part III In ''Part III komt Marty er achter dat Doc Brown vast zit in het jaar 1885. Daarom probeert Marty de Doc uit 1955 te vinden om de DeLorean te vinden en hem te repareren. In plaats van naar 1985 terug te gaan, zoals Doc wenste, reiste Marty naar 1885 om zijn vriend terug te brengen naar de toekomst. Per ongeluk reet Marty de brandstoftank open waardoor de DeLorean niet meer kan rijden. Verder raakt Doc verliefd op de onderwijzeres, Clara Clayton en wil daarom in 1885 blijven. Marty moet Doc overtuigen dat hij terug moet komen met hem en een manier vinden om terug naar hun eigen tijd te gaan, voordat het te laat is. Wederkerende grappen en uitdrukkingen *Zie Wederkerende grappen DVD uitgave In juli 1997 maakte Universal Studios bekend dat Back to the Future één van hun eerste uitgaven in het nieuwe formaat werd, maar toch werd dit vijf jaar uitgesteld. Het gefilmde materiaal met Eric Stoltz als de rol van Marty McFly (voordat hij werd vervangen door Michael J. Fox na een paar weken hebben gefilmd) is nooit officieel uitgegeven. Dit gefilmde materiaal stond niet op de originele Universal DVD uit 2002 en 2005, ondanks dat vele fans hoopte dat Universal dit zou doen. Region 1 De Back to the Future trilogie was als eerst uitgegeven op DVD in eind 2002 zowel in een widescreen als een fullscreen versie (in een blauwe box met Marty en Doc op de cover). Onjuiste framing [[Afbeelding:Bigjacket.jpg|thumb|300px|Verkeerde framing in een scène uit Part II.]] Zeer hechte fans van de films merkten snel dat de video met de widescreen versie van Part II en III vele shots bevatten die onjuist in beeld zijn gebracht. De shots waren of te hoog of te laag om het beeld goed in het midden te plaatsen. Als ze het beeld inzoomden, verdwenen er delen van het beeld aan alle zijden. (Omdat de films aanvankelijk in open matte waren gefilmd, werd de fullscreen versie daardoor niet beïnvloed.) Diep verontwaardigde fans smeekten dat Universal Studios het probleem verhelpt en de dvd-set opnieuw uitbracht. In mei 2003 verhielp Universal het probleem en bracht de "V2" (Versie 2) dvd’s uit die voornamelijk uit het origineel bestaan en gemarkeerd waren met de kleine letters "V2" op de rand van de discs. Hoewel ze in eerste instantie geen V2 discs verpakten in trilogie boxsets en deze verkochten aan de detailhandel, begon Universal aan een gratis telefoonnummer ((888) 703-0010 in de VS) die men kon bellen om de originele dvd’s te bestellen. Bezitters van de foutieve dvd’s konden hun dvd’s opsturen naar Universal en kregen zo spoedig mogelijk de juiste "V2" discs per post teruggestuurd. Omdat Universal niet echt bekend maakte dat ze dit aanbod deden, beoordeelden de hechte fans dat iedereen die de foutieve dvd’s bezaten de juiste video’s kregen. In januari 2005 begon Universal een landelijke promotiecampagne dat ze de dvd’s van de trilogie opnieuw zouden uitgeven tegen een bijzondere lage prijs (ongeveer de halve prijs van de winkelprijs). Op 25 januari 2005 werd de verkoop van de gehele trilogie een week later uitgesteld naar 1 februari 2005. (Op de boxset werden nieuwe stickers aangebracht met de tekst: "De laagste prijs ooit: koop hem nu voordat het te laat is!") De discs van deze uitgaven bevatten geen nieuwe inhoud of bonusmateriaal van de originele uitgave (zelfs de verpakking was bijna hetzelfde, uitgezonderd van de promotiesticker en het niet-inbegrepen dvd-menuboekje). Maar uiteindelijk bevat het de juiste V2 discs. Merkwaardig is dat alleen de disc van Part II gemarkeerd is met de letters "V2" op de rand. Uitgave van formats en kenmerken Verwijzigingen in de volkscultuur *Zie Verwijzigingen van Back to the Future Promotieposters Afbeelding:Back_to_the_future.jpg|''Back to the Future'' Afbeelding:Backfu2.jpg|''Back to the Future Part II'' Afbeelding:Backfu3.jpg|''Back to the Future Part III'' Alle drie de posters werden gemaakt door de posterkunstenaar Drew Struzan. Elke poster vertoont een kleine verandering van dezelfde houding en heeft hetzelfde aantal personen als elke film is genummerd (één persoon voor Part I, twee voor Part II en drie voor Part III). Ook is te zien dat de wielen van de DeLorean op elke poster veranderen: op Part I zijn het normale wielen, op Part II zijn het zwevende wielen en op Part III zijn het enkel de velgen (zonder de banden) op een stuk spoor. Op de posters van Part I en Part II kijken Marty en Doc (Part II) naar hun horloges en houden respectievelijk hun bril omhoog, terwijl ze op de poster van Part III op hun zakhorloges kijken en hun hoeden omhooghouden. Er is ook een gewijzigde versie van de poster van Part I. Hierop is Doc Brown toegevoegd aan de originele afbeelding. Deze werd gebruikt voor op de cover van de DVD trilogie uitgave. Games * Er zijn verschillende videogames uitgegeven voor spelcomputers die gebaseerd zijn op de Back to the Future films, zoals de Commodore 64 computer, de Sega Master system, de Sega Genesis/Megadrive, NES en Super Nintendo system. * Ook heeft LJN in 1990 Back to the Future II & III uitgegeven voor de NES. * In 1990 heeft Data East Pinball (tegenwoordig Stern Pinball) de Back to the Future flipperkast uitgegeven (gebaseerd op alle drie de films). Deze werd ontworpen door Joe Kaminkow en de muziek door Brian Schmidt. * Voor de PC versie van Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is er een mod gemaakt die men kan downloaden. De speler kan door de tijd rijden, vliegen en reizen met de DeLorean tijdmachine. Scripts * Back to the Future, het eerste concept * Back to the Future, het vierde concept * Back to the Future Part II, het eerste concept * Back to the Future Part II/III, het concept van 8 februari 1989 * Back to the Future Part I/II/III, de uiteindelijke concepten Externe links * BTTF.com * BTTF.com Winkel * Officiële Universal Pictures site * BTTF F.A.Q. geschreven door Bob Gale en Robert Zemeckis * Back to the Future * Back to the Future Part II * Back to the Future Part III * De Back to the Future: Hill Valley Mod Zie ook * Flux capacitor * DeLorean DMC-12 Categorie:BTTF